Six Ways to Impress Your Girlfriend
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Alejandro wants to make Heather happy, but she refuses to divulge her likes and dislikes, so Alejandro has to take matters into his own hands. What flowers does Heather like? Does she like public affection? Alejandro aims to discover it all. Basically six linked drabbles. Happy birthday, Unfathomed Stars!


**Hey guys! I'm here with an Aleheather one-shot. This is a birthday present for one of my friends on the forum. Happy birthday, Unfathomed Stars, and I hope you enjoy this! I hope everyone else reading does, too. Onto the story!**

* * *

A little while ago, I had an idea. I would be sweet to _mi amor_, Heather and find out what she likes and dislikes. You see, Heather is quite fickle and takes pleasure in watching me scramble to make her happy. And I take pleasure in playing her games and coming out on top. It's fun to watch Heather storm off in a rage after I win another of her little games.

So basically, I would romance her because she refuses to tell me what she likes doing with her boyfriends. Unusually, it took me six tries to find the best way to impress her. Here is what happened.

* * *

**Flowers**

I knocked on Heather's door at the Playa, holding a bouquet of roses that I thought she'd like. When she opened the door, I hid the roses behind my back.

"Hello, _chica_!" I greeted her cheerily, despite it being 9am in the morning, and knowing very well that Heather likes to greet the world when time hits the double digits. As a result, she pretty much growled at me.

"What do you want, Alejandro?" Heather said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It's like 7am or something." I chuckled lightly.

"You are very sexy when you're sleepy, _mi amor_." I told her, hoping to elicit a response. I grinned when she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Just shut up and tell me why you're bothering me." Heather snapped, hands on her hips. I offered her the flowers and she took them, looking at them.

"I bought you these. I hope you like them." I smiled genuinely, not giving away that I was just the slightest bit nervous. She stared at them for a second longer, and then sniffed them. To my alarm, she wrinkled her nose. "Do you not like them?"

"So, you're telling me you woke me up to give me flowers." Heather said evenly, her question coming out more like a statement. I felt sweat beading on my forehead, but I refused to wipe it away, instead keeping a poker face.

"_Si_." I replied simply. She scoffed, turned away from me and threw the roses in the trash. I flinched slightly. She came back to the door.

"Next time, don't wake me up. Even if you have hydrangeas." She slammed the door. I sighed lightly and walked back to me room.

"So flowers are a no-go, especially before 10am. At least I found out she likes hydrangeas…" I said to myself as I close my door behind me.

* * *

**Chocolates**

A few hours later, I knocked on her door again. This time, I was armed with a heart-shaped box of Belgian chocolates. Surely no _chica _would reject chocolates? I hid them behind my back as she opened the door, a neutral expression on her face. She frowned when she saw me there.

"What, still bitter about your roses?" She asked, smirking slightly. I shook my head at her.

"No, _chica_. This time, I have something different for you." I brought out the box and handed it to her. She opened it and inspected the chocolates inside. She looked up at me, and I smiled at her. "I thought that we could enjoy them together."

"Are these… Belgian?" Heather asked, and I could sense that she would prefer if they were. I smirked, thinking I'd finally got her.

"_Si, mi amor_. Now, may I come in so we can enjoy them together?" I suggested, about to walk past her, but I stopped when she held her hand out.

"Sorry, but I don't share Belgian. I'm sure you'd understand if I'd given you Spanish chocolate." Heather said, closing the door. I sighed again.

"I guess she's got a point there… Spanish chocolate is _delicioso_." I went down to the lobby of the Playa. "The good thing is that I've learned Belgian chocolate is a weakness of hers." I walked out towards the pool area and proceeded to lie in the sun.

* * *

**Gifts**

The next afternoon, I waited for Heather in the lobby, since I knew she'd want to go to the pool around this time. When I saw her come out of the elevator, I walked over to her.

"Hello, _mi amor_." I greeted her, smiling. "I truly hope you had sweet dreams last night."

"Wow, that actually sounded kinda creepy." Was Heather's darling response as she inspected her nails. "Why were you waiting for me here?"

"Why, I wanted to give you a little something." I told her, still smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Something else? Thanks for the chocolates, by the way. They were really good, even without you there." Heather teased. I maintained my composure. She should know by now I know her games.

"I'm happy to hear you liked them. I hope my next gift can compare." I passed her a bottle of purple nail polish. "I remember you telling me you needed some more, and I thought this colour would look good on you." She inspected the bottle before passing it back.

"Sorry, I hate purple nail polish. It looks so tacky. The only colours you'll ever catch me wearing are pink, red or black." Heather told me, flashing her pink-coated nails at me before walking away. I hummed as I went upstairs towards my room.

"Not a fan of purple nail polish, Heather? That's good to know…" I smirked before entering my room, already having a plan for the nail polish Heather didn't want.

* * *

**Kiss her**

I walked out to the pool area the next day. It was around half past noon, so I knew where Heather would be. As I predicted, I found her lying in a pool chair, sunglasses on her face, looking completely relaxed. Strangely, Courtney was on the pool chair to her right, also looking content.

I shrugged and sat in the pool chair to Heather's left. Hearing me, she looked towards me. If I could have seen her eyes, I'm positive they'd have been rolled at me.

"What do you want? I'm tanning." Heather said snippily, sitting up. Courtney glanced over, but her eyes didn't linger. I grinned at Heather, and she scowled at me.

"I just wanted to greet you and remind you of your beauty." I replied smoothly, reaching for her hand. She snatched it away as if contact with my skin would poison her.

"Well, I don't need it, thanks. I see it every day in my mirror." Heather scoffed, lying back down on the chair.

"I guarantee your mirror can't do this." I said before leaning in and kissing her lips. I detected a faint taste of strawberries before she pushed me off her, standing up quickly.

"What are you doing, you creep? I didn't give you permission to kiss me." Heather yelled at me, piquing Courtney's interest, to my chagrin.

"As your boyfriend, I was under the notion that I would be able to show you my affections freely, _mi amor_." I told her, but she was having none of it.

"Obviously, you thought wrong." And with those words, Heather pushed me, and I fell into the pool. As I resurfaced, I heard Courtney laughing. I sent her a warning glance, but she only laughed harder. I shook the water out of my hair before I climbed out of the pool. I saw Heather standing where she was before I fell in, arms crossed and smirking at me.

"Alright, Heather. If it's war you want, it's war you'll get." I told her before stomping back into the hotel. I wondered how my boots would recover from being soaked. As I entered my room, dripping water onto the carpet, I remembered the taste of strawberries on her lips.

* * *

**Make her jealous**

If Heather was fighting dirty, so would I. As such, I decided to play on one of her weaknesses; envy.

At around one the next day, I went down to the restaurant to order my lunch, a healthy salad. As I walked in, I located Heather sitting at a table with Gwen, Courtney and Bridgette, albeit she was on one half of the table, and they on the other. As a result, there was a space between Gwen and Heather that I decided to utilise. After getting my salad, I sat down between Gwen and Heather, and across from Courtney and Bridgette.

"Hello, _chicas_. How are you today?" I addressed the three friends, making sure to keep Heather in my peripheral vision. I could see that she was watching me closely.

"Um, fine." Gwen replied, raising an eyebrow. Courtney and Bridgette agreed that they, too, were fine.

"Truly, I am happy to hear it. And may I say it looks like your skin is glowing today, Gwen. You must take great pride in your hygiene." I turned to Gwen, causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Uh, thanks. I showered today." Gwen answered bluntly. I turned my attention to Courtney, catching Heather's glare directed at Gwen as I turned.

"And Courtney, I can see that your efforts at tanning have had marvellous results. You simply must inform me on how you do it." I complimented Courtney, and I saw her blush slightly, and I smirked slightly.

"O-oh, thank you. I just follow where the sun hits." Courtney replied, flustered.

"Thank you very much for the tip. I promise I will follow it." As I turned to my last victim, I saw that Heather was scowling directly at me. I didn't flinch, instead focusing on Bridgette's face, which held an expression of confusion.

"And Bridgette, I must commend you on your eyes. They are so vibrant today, and their colour reminds me of the waves you so dearly love." I told her in a honey-coated tone. Her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"U-um…" Bridgette stammered, but before she could elaborate, I felt an iron grip on my shoulder. I turned my head towards the offending hand's owner, a serene smile on my face, a direct contrast to Heather's ice-cold glare that even sent chills down my spine.

"You. Outside. Now." Heather said curtly, storming out of the room. I turned back to the girls.

"You must excuse me, it appears Heather is upset. I don't have the faintest idea why." I informed them, leaving the table. As I walked out of the room, I noticed Gwen lean across the table and whisper something that caused the three to giggle. I found Heather standing in the entrance and made my way over. "What appears to be the problem, _mi amor_?"

"That, back there. What was that?!" Heather exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"I was merely making polite conversation." I replied simply. She scoffed.

"You were _flirting_. You would never talk to someone like Weird Goth Girl that way normally." Heather accused me, and I smirked.

"And if I was? I seem to recall that you pushed me into the pool yesterday." I told her, crossing my own arms. I couldn't have guessed Heather's next action. My cheek ached from the force of her blow, and I brought a hand up to my face as she lowered hers.

"Don't you dare do something like that again! I should be your only focus." Heather walked off, but hesitated for a moment. "Oh, we're done." She walked back into the restaurant.

After taking a moment to digest her remark, I walked back up to my room, feeling down. Maybe I took it too far… Jealously is a powerful weapon.

* * *

**Spend time with her**

Two weeks later was when Heather finally let me speak to her. Every other time I tried, she would storm off, usually pushing people out of her way.

On this occasion, she was the only one in the restaurant, having a late breakfast. At first, I hesitated, but when she didn't immediately walk away, I decided to take a seat across from her. She looked up from her French toast at me, but she looked down just as quickly. I sighed softly, knowing that I had to fix this.

"_Mi amor_…" I started, and she looked up. "I'm truly, sincerely sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I shouldn't have wronged you. Could you ever forgive me?" I reached out a hand, allowing her to make the choice. After a moment, she took my hand. I looked into her eyes, and I saw that she did forgive me.

"Geez, you're so dramatic. I wasn't really that mad, I was just pretending to be." She brushed it off, but I could tell that she was grateful for the apology. I played along, not wanting to upset her.

"And a great act it was. You fooled me." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me, and I could tell it was sincere. "Now, how would you feel about eating Belgian chocolates and strawberries in my room with me? Maybe I could paint your nails pink afterwards?" Her eyes widened.

"How did you know I liked all those?" She asked, and I chuckled. Playing it cool, she smirked at me. "As long as I get most of the chocolates, sure." After she finished her toast, we went up to my room, hand in hand. I just have to remember that she's more into private affection, and not lavish gifts that bring unwanted attention towards her.

* * *

**And here we are, a happy ending! Hopefully Alejandro wasn't OOC, and this was enjoyable. I love Aleheather, so I'll definitely try my hand at them again. If you did like this, please review and tell me. I appreciate any feedback. :)**

**Again, happy birthday, Unfathomed Stars! :D**

**-Green**


End file.
